<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>💓🧜⚣ 𝓜𝔂 𝓡𝓸𝓸𝓶𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓘𝓼 𝓐 𝓜𝓮𝓻𝓬𝓪𝓽 (𝒱𝑜𝓁𝓊𝓂𝑒 𝟣) ⚣🧜💓 by BlueTheCupcakeYall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044708">💓🧜⚣ 𝓜𝔂 𝓡𝓸𝓸𝓶𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓘𝓼 𝓐 𝓜𝓮𝓻𝓬𝓪𝓽 (𝒱𝑜𝓁𝓊𝓂𝑒 𝟣) ⚣🧜💓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheCupcakeYall/pseuds/BlueTheCupcakeYall'>BlueTheCupcakeYall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Pics which btw I found on Bing, Catfish AU, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mermaids and Sirens Are the Same Thing, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Yandere!Mao Mao, cw: swearing, tw: subject of toxic friendships/family members</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheCupcakeYall/pseuds/BlueTheCupcakeYall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Roommate Is A Mercat (Volume 1)"</p><p>Badgerclops is an almost "down on his luck" citizen of Pure Heart Bay. He got fired from his job and some people are intimated by him due to his towering figure and scary gadgets from his robotic arm. But he still holds onto his dream of finding a relationship!</p><p>On one faithful day, he and his friends have lunch at "la Crevette Centrale", a restaurant that's currently well known for it's main attraction: a feline mermaid. (who looked oddly familiar to Badgerclops, but he just didn't know what) A creature known for their beautiful hypnotic singing used to lure in mortal to their eventual demise. However, this mermaid refuses to sing for anyone.</p><p>Despite this, the mermaid started singing everytime Badgerclops is around. Seeing this as a cry for help, Badgerclops sneaks into the restaurant at night, frees the mermaid (who apparently has the ability to grow legs when he's all dried up). and returns him back to the ocean. Only to discover that this was not what he wanted, he was interested in one thing and one thing only..... 𝘏𝘪𝘮.</p><p>How will their story continue?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cover Art and further detail (in the end notes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vancova/gifts">Vancova</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a fic that is loosely based off a Mao Mao AU created by @Cringe-Geek (Tumblr)/Vancova (A03). This fic is done 100% with the creator's permission. Reason why I am making a fic out of it is because I thought the idea makes a very interesting mermaid romance plot even without it being a MMHOPH AU. My fic is pretty much gonna be a bit different from the other fics based off the AU (one by Vancova of course, and by Jorf). The fic will be told through Badgerclops' perspective, but will still go to Mao Mao's perspective sometimes and will still defiantly explore his backstory, his education about his species, and his character development. The fic is still mainly about Badgerclops' relationship with Mao Mao, him always trying to hide MM's identity as a mermaid so he won't get recaptured by Rufus and Reggie again, and his other struggles such as his toxic friends and previous homelife (which will come very very soon). The reason for it is because that way the fanfic will stand out form the other Catfish AU fics which all tells from MM's perspective. I have zero intentions in plagiarism. Other than that, stay tuned for Chapter 1! I might take a long time due to my laziness or lack of motivation, but I still promise to y'all that I will finish each chapter when I have the proper motivation cause it was a dream of mine to work on this fic.</p><p> </p><p>MMHOPH (C) Cartoon Network</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🐟【Ｃｒｅａｔｕｒｅ　Ｆｒｏｍ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｔｒａｓｈｙ　Ｌａｇｏｏｎ】🐟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A half cybernetic Badger visits the beach during nighttime after he got fired from his job and encounters a strange creature washed ashore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>In a small coastal town by the name of "Pure Heart Bay", a Badger citizen was sitting on a log, roasting himself a marshmallow to go with his s'mores (four S'mores in fact) near a campfire at a place known as "The Atlantic Beach" during it's closure hours at dusk. It is a beach considered by some to be one of the largest beaches in the world. It apparently also prides itself on not having any sight of trash in the sand or on it's "sparkling blue" waters. Though it's probably just the town's mayor talking out of his ass cause he's that proud of the tourist attractions. Nonetheless, it is still a lovely beach that family and friends like to come to relax or play on a nice sunny day. For the guy though, the Atlantic Beach meant more than that. To him, the beach is a peaceful place he likes to come to for a simple relaxation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Badger in question is named Badgerclops. He received his name from the obvious fact that he is an American Badger with an eyepatch. However, that is not his real name. But yet again, nobody knows what is his actual birth name is. He never told anyone, but he very much preferred to be called by that little nickname. He's also half cyborg, sporting a cybernetic right arm and eye. He has the extraordinary ability to turn his arm into anything from baking tools, to a vacuum cleaner, to even a laser gun. How he received it, is again a complete mystery. He sticks out like a sore thumb in Pure Heart Bay as he's very unlike the rest of the inhabitants known as "The Sweetypies". That is because he isn't one, he moved into town a year ago after becoming old enough to move out of his grandma's home for more independence and because he liked the beach. Despite the "oddities" (well to the Sweetpies atleast) about him, alas he is still a regular 25 year old who loves to hang out with his group of friends, play video games, and stop by the nearest Burger Queen to buy himself a cheeseburger after work. Described by friends as being lazy whenever he's at home and has a habit of behaving sarcastic sometimes, especially to his friends. But otherwise, he is still a kind and gentle man who would never hurt a fly. He's also said to be the "most relaxed person in the world", hardly showing signs of extreme emotions and staying unusually calm during certain situations. Totally seems like the type of person you wouldn't expect having a rotten day, much like he had today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was, he used to work at a local "12 Eleven" store as the cashier with a wage of about $12.78. Fairly simple job, however he always remembered feeling stings of relief whenever work is over. Not to say that he utterly hated his job. He was glad that being a cashier doesn't require physical activities and that all he has to do was stand behind the cash register all day and count every customer's money. He loves mathematics, and that job greatly requires him to use those skills 24-7. And hey, atleast he gets a free Slurpee when work is over. The thing was, despite the mentioned positive attributes, it still sucked! He gets no lunch breaks, he had to listen to that annoying chiming the door makes everytime people walk in and out of the store every single day, and it could get really boring at times.</p>
<p>But by far the most irritating part of his job that grinds his gears so much was that he has to deal with customers who are either incredibly rude or incredibly stupid. He also been uncomfortable with people yelling at his face. However, being the "most relaxed Badger in the world", he regularly manages to keep his cool around such entitled customers and mask up a big "Customer Friendly" smile to his face. Repressing any and all extreme emotions deep inside him and calmly de-escalating the issues each customer's going through, no matter how dumb it is or how rude they are in general. He needed money for his rent afterall. He's been doing everyday it so much that he's gotten pretty good at it.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Today however... Was another story..<br/><br/></p>
<p>Afternoon at 12, everything was going on as it normally was. But when he offered some change to a paying middle aged woman, she went on a tangent, accusing him of short charging and demanded she speak to his manager because one of the money offered to her happens to be a tarnished penny...<br/><br/></p>
<p>Yes..<br/><br/></p>
<p>This lady was complaining out the badger over a penny that although is dirty, is still a penny nonetheless. It wasn't like she can no longer pay for things with a tarnish coin, she still can. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried his best to remain calm, but the lady kept screaming and cussing at him becoming more and more aggressive as she keeps yapping. At that point, Badgerclops just couldn't take anymore shit from imbeciles like her. The Badger finally snaps and angrily calls out the woman for her rude and entitled behavior. Which resulted in the woman stopping in her tracks, and slowly walks out the store. Scared. The sigh of relief didn't last long however, when his manager Mrs. Caldwell walks in and asks him to meet her in her office where she reveals this:</p>
<p><br/>"I'm sorry Mr. Badgerclops," Said Mrs. Caldwell. "You are a nice person and you work very hard which I very much appreciate. But the way you scared off that woman back there was unacceptable and completely violates the policies in this store. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to fire you. "<br/><br/></p>
<p>"But-" Badgerclops tried to object.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't want to hear any excuses from you." His manager interrupts in a more stern tone. "Now leave this property at once. I'd also recommend anger management while you're at it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing that it was useless to try and reason with his now ex-boss, Badgerclops kept a straight face and replied "I understand." before walking right out of the store and head back home, where he spends all afternoon screaming and drinking his problems away with milkshakes before arriving at the beach for some more nightly mind clearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back at the "little incident", a part of him was happy he didn't have to work at such a boring and "no lunch allowed" job ever again and he could be more relaxed than usual. However, there was still a part of him did wish he hadn't lashed out at the woman and scare her away, no matter how awful she was towards him over something so petty and dumb. He could have kept his job and none of this would have happened. He always hated it when people are intimidated by him. Just looking at the fear in their eyes is enough is shatter his self estee-<br/><br/></p>
<p>"<em>Wait!?</em>" Bagderclops yells at himself internally. "<em>Why am I feeling guilt over scaring off that woman!? Yeah I still feel like horse poop eachtime my height freaks those Sweetiepies out, and I really want to be accepted by them in order to continue being here. But to be brutally honest, that old bitch deserved it for being so mean to me! I did the right thing! That boss of mine was just bias. Y-Yeah that's it! She probably hated me so much, that she wanted to find whatever opportunity she can find to kick me out to make my life here even harder than usual.</em>" <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The more encouraging thoughts appeared on his head, the more he puts on a confident smile. So confident that he just wants to get up from his seat and shout. "Well sorry Mrs. Caldwell! I may have lost my job, but I haven't lost my spirit! I'm gonna find a job that is bigger and better than your crappy store! And it's gonna make me more money and treat me fairly! Yeah haha! And that way I could rub it in Crapwell's face, get rent money, new friends, a totally cute boyfriend, and maybe I can finally impress my...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Badgerclops immediately stops shouting. His previously smug smile slowly becoming more meek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If... Such a job even exists.. Does it exist? I dunno..."<br/><br/></p>
<p>He decided to not to think about it so much and continue roasting his marshmallow. He's already feeling like a retard for randomly shouting outloud. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"<em>It'll come eventually, hopeful... Right? I'll start searching the first thing in the morning.</em>"<br/><br/></p>
<p>He also wished his friends were there with him and hang out like usual, especially during his darkest hour. Sure they might not really care too much and focus more on their own things, but he still enjoys being around them and doing all sorts of fun activities with them. And they do care for him alot. Unfortunately for him, this was a day where his friends are unavailable. Stuff as being sick or visiting their family members. One of his friends who still lives with his mother, is forced to stay home and do a couple of chores otherwise he will be grounded with no lemon cookies for a month (Bagderclops still laugh his ass off to this day). But it's okay, he handle a day where his friends aren't here. Still, it would have been nice.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Munching away at his tasty treat, his eyes rolled over to gaze at the flowing waters. It was another thing he liked about the beach, there was something oddly comforting about hearing the Atlantic ocean waves. Although he still thought people were overexaggerating about the ocean waters being garbage free, he still thought it was kind of a beauty to behold. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>And then.. This happened. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>In the corner of his eye, he spotted a strange silhouette washing ashore up ahead to the right. It was a bit hard to see due to the skies slowly becoming dark, but he can atleast tell it was there. Besides, he has night vision installed on his cybernetic eye in case it gets too dark. At first he tried brushing it off as possibly just a dumb rock or a log and just continue eating. But yet again, he has heard of stories of a lot of weird stuff washed up shore. Ships, toys, jewelry, vehicles, you name it. There was even discoveries of new and bizarre creatures. Needless to say, curiosity got the better of him. He decided to get up from the log and head over to the direction of the thing to get a quick look before going back home for bed. The more he walks towards it, the more he began to feel a bit apprehensive, repeatedly questioning his decision. Nonetheless, his interest still kicked in as he finally got close enough to the object.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Turns out, the thing wasn't an object at all, but what he thought was a dead creature curled up on the sandy ground and tightly tangled in a blue fish net. However the truth was, the thing was not dead. Badgerclops could literally hear the creature softly snore. Weird. Usually when sea animals are washed ashore, they're dead. Not sleeping. Nonetherless, the American badger still couldn't help but facepalm. It pisses him off so much that people dump their garbage or leave their fishing nets behind in the ocean, thus damaging sea life and even the whole planet earth as a whole. He was glad that the being was still alive, otherwise he would run away and cry himself to sleep knowing he witnessed a corpse of an animal who died in the most horrible way. He's also happy to know that he can still free the poor helpless being from it's prison and release it back to the ocean where it belongs, completely unharmed. That way he'll walk off feeling good, and maybe have hilarious fantasies of rubbing it in the mayor's face about the fact that he's wrong about the beach having no garbage play in his head. But before he could do that, there was still that lingering curiosity inside him that wants to know what that thing even was. He activates his night vision to get better details. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>.....<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The realization of what it was felt surreal. The poor thing had a raven black colored body entirely of wet fur and long pointed ears. Closely resembling that of a feline. But what caught his attention the most about the "unidentified" creature was it's mesmerizing reddish glossy fish tail. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"<em>Wait a minute.... Is that... DID I JUST DISCOVER A FREAKING MERMAID!?</em>"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Unbelievable. Never in his 25 boring years of living would he ever expect to find a mythical creature that is said to be nowadays, theoretically extinct. Either this mermaid is the last of their kind or there are others still out there and the people who told him were a bunch of liars. He hates imagining what would happen if everyone else were to find them instead of him, they would probably wanna exploit the mermaid for greedy purposes, something that he also hates about people. He is definitely gonna rescue them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Careful not wake them, the badger slowly and quietly crouches down to the feline's level, turning his robotic hand into a pair of scissors. As the scissors reach for the strings, cringing at every sight of bruises and scars the thing's causing to the poor cat. A pair of two tired neon green eyes stared back at him, catching Badgerclops completely off-guard. It seems that the aquatic cat was waking up from their slumber and upon seeing the badger right in from of them lets out an angry hiss. Leaning away, ears folded back with an expression of fear, mixed in with pure animosity and disgust.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hey hey it's okay man, chill. I'm not gonna hurt you." Badgerclops tried to calmly console them till the angry cat tried to attack his hand attempting to cut the ropes off. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"<strong>HOLY SHI</strong>-"<br/><br/></p>
<p>The cat kept glaring at him, he could even hear them growl a very deep growl. It was very clear that he has to get this pissed off kitty to chill. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"<strong>Dude</strong>! There is literally no reason for you to get pissy with me, okay?" The badger retorted. "I just happen to notice the situation you're currently dealing with. Y'know, being tangled up in that big ugly net possibly left behind by some idiotic fishermen. It really stinks being trapped in a big ol' net doesn't it? That's why I thought to myself 'Hey! Why not I help this poor fella out! I got the right tools for that afterall.'" He showed off his scissor hand with pride in his face. "Pretty cool huh?~" <br/><br/></p>
<p>He noticed the merfeline's expression slightly. Still looking angry, but he could tell there was a hint of confusion on his attempt to have a little conversation with them. Maybe this could be the key to calm them down see for themselves that he's only there for a helping hand. Mermaids are people too, sure they have fish tails and are said to eat people, but they are still people nonetheless. The American badger sits down on the ground, keeping eye contact with and smiling at the black cat.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Look I get it. You're not comfortable with people and you probably wanna bite my face off right now. I understand. Well, not the face eating part, don't do that, that's super rude. What I meant was that sometimes, I just freaking hate people as well."<br/><br/></p>
<p>That comment made the feline's ears perk up in bewilderment. Suddenly becoming more invested. Still having a bit of a threat posture as if they're trying their best not to let their guard down, but still looked like they were slowly calming down as they listen to Badgerclops. Completely oblivious to a robotic hand slowly making it's way behind them and proceeding to snip away at the fish net.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Yeah." Badgerclops continued. "Granted, not all people are evil. But that doesn't mean I don't have a laundry list of the types of I hate. People who dump their trash in the ocean, people who insult me in everyway, my step brother, old entitled hags who got me fired from my job. You name it. But don't worry about me though, I try not to let them way me down so much in life. It's a waste of energy to focus a lot on the things you hate. Well, except when it comes to the environment. I still wanna punch whoever left that fishnet you ended up getting caught in. But... I had already swore I never raise a fist on the Sweetypies if I wanna continue living in this place. Besides, I may be a big badger, but I'm not a barbarian...."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Y'know, it's so refreshing to have a normal conversation with someone who just sit and listen. And y'know, actually give me to time to explain myself properly without rudely interrupting me. You sir are one polite catfish.~"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Heh. Catfish~"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Oh hey look! No more net! Isn't that nice!?~"<br/><br/></p>
<p>The cat was confused on his comment, but it wasn't long before they started checking around to find out that indeed, the same fish net that's been causing them pain for god knows how long was gone. They look straight at the badger, who simply responds by smirking and showing off his hand still a pair of scissors again in case they forgot.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"In fact, this baby can turn into more than scissors. I would show you, but I think you should go back to your home now."<br/><br/></p>
<p>The feline looked at the ocean for a few seconds, and then looks at the badger again.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What?" Badgerclops questioned. The mermaid scoots over in front of him, still gazing with their green glistening eyes.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Ohh I think I get it now. Well atleast you have the common courtesy to say "Thank you" for saving you. Granted you didn't verbalize it. But at least tell by the look of your face that you mean it, which I humbly appreciate. Afterall, I can't let a remarkable thing like you continue to suffer. It just sucks that society seems forget all about the concept of thankfulness nowadays. Alright, it's time for you swim back home. You don't want any greedy assholes to find out about you and try to use you for money and fame. And besides, it's way past my bedtime."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Badgerclops scoops up the aquatic cat into his arms and carries them over to the ocean to drop them off. Such gesture seems to completely stun the mermaid, not fighting back or even felt like moving at all. They were as still as a statue.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Uhhh, you okay mercat?" the Badger asks, a little concerned.<br/><br/></p>
<p>But as soon as he looked down to check on them... <br/><br/></p>
<p>They weren't angry nor were they scared. Just befuddled, yet also content. Almost like they're showing how much they've finally trusted him, much to the his relief. They also just stared at his robotic arm, softly feeling the metallic texture against their rather stubby paws before the badger moved their hand away from his arm. He doesn't want them to accidently turn his hand into a weapon and kill them. As he was ready to release them back to the ocean to where they belong, the mermaid held up a hand as if to say 'Wait a moment', flustering the badger. They lean in close to the badger's ear where they whisper a little something to him. The raven colored feline had a very deep husky and raspy tone of a voice as if the cat was struggling to speak. All Badgerclops could make up what he heard was:<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<sub><sub><sub><sub>Thank you.</sub></sub></sub></sub>"<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mermaid then leaped out of the badger's arms and into the flowing water where they proceed to swim in the distance, presumably back to their home.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Badgerclops lets out a big sigh of elation. It felt good knowing he did a pitiful creature a huge favor, and it certainly felt good that he played a part in helping the environment. Plus he had to admit, the mermaid was absolutely gorgeous to look at, and not too mention cute because hey, he's a cat. But at the end of the day, he still couldn't help but fathom on the fact that he just discovered a freakin' mermaid as again, they have been said to be theoretically extinct and could attract the wrong type of people if he were to blurt out his discovery. It was a huge relief that no one was here to witness the whole scene.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heads all the back home, packs up all of his snacks, head straight off to bed, try to pretend that the whole thing never happened, and try to move on with life as normal...<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's better this way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOLY SHIT! It toke so fuckin' long to write, but I finally managed to get it done for all to see! I am so sorry I toke so long! It toke trial and error, scraped concepts, laziness fighting, and OCD to get it all done. But I'm glad I finished it!</p>
<p>Also you can clearly see I've made some changes especially in the texts for the fic and chapters. I decided to make the titles more fancier just to the fic more visually stunning, because stunning and beautiful gifs and designs are my forte~</p>
<p>I've also decided to have BC fired form his job right away in the first ever chapter when it originally was gonna happen much later in the fic. I dunno, I just felt it wasn't needed for him to have his job throughout the fic and also it does fit into how at times BC feels repressed and not allowed to speak his mind, so when he has a conversation with MM who was mute and listened to him, it was a relief. But yet again, it is only up to the viewer to decide if they agree with him or not. I'm not forcing anyone to agree with him. I'm also not kidding on the part on a customer complaining over a tarnished penny: https://www.reddit.com/r/EntitledBitch/comments/bzluow/customer_throws_hissy_fit_over_tarnished_penny/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well that's all I've got to say in the end notes. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>Also in case you didn't know:</p>
<p>BC age: 25</p>
<p>MM age: 24</p>
<p> <br/>As you can see in the fic, I refer MM with gender natural terms is because:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A. BC has yet to know of the gender of MM and felt it was rude to assume his gender.</p>
<p>and B. It's to humanize MM especially when BC thinks of mermaids as people. It's to avoid having the relationship not be weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MMHOPH (C) Cartoon Network</p>
<p>I do not own this AU, the original creator is Vancova</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>